Missing Amy Rose
by Fluffy2205
Summary: When Amy has a dream and takes it too seriously, everyone thinks she is nuts. Will Amy deal with her weirdness or runaway with a mysterious brown hedgehog that wants to make her his queen?
1. A Morning Toast

Hey everyone if you read my last story then you know there was going to be a second part to the story. So I hope you like it. This story takes place 3 months after Linzey and Eggman were locked up, so R&R!.

Missing Amy Rose

Amy was sitting on her bed in her room looking at pictures of Sonic and her.

"Sonic looks so cute with sunglasses on" Amy said as she stared into space.

_Pop, Ding. _

"Oh, the toast must be done."

Amy walked into the kitchen and took out a plate and the butter. She took the toast over to the table and put a large slab of butter on the toast. She took a bite.

"Yuck, too much butter." "I'm not hungry anymore."

She took her half bitten toast over to the half filled garbage can. She dumped it in.

"I wonder what Sonic is up to?"

She went over to Tails's workshop. She knew Sonic must have been there because he likes to hang out with Tails. She knocked hard on the door. She heard someone walking towards the door. Tails answered the door.

"Yes, oh hey Amy."

"Hi Tails!" Amy squealed. "Is Sonic here?

"No you just missed him." Tails said with a sigh.

"Oh." Amy said with a sorrow look on her face. "Do you know where he went?"

"Not a clue, I think he went out for breakfast." Tails exclaimed.

"Well you don't have to sound so happy about it!" Amy said angrily with a glare.

"Sorry." Tails said with a shiver.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why?" Tails said with a nod.

"Well, I just had a really weird dream that I had the kept waking me up." She said as she began to stare into space.

"What about?" Tails said curiously.

"Oh you wouldn't want to here it." Amy said with a small frown.

"Please tell me, Amy! Please." Tails wined.

"Ok." Amy said with a sigh. "It started like this."

So what do you think? Sorry to leave you hanging. I need to know if I should write the rest of it. Please review!


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2:**

I know the last story was short, and sorry about that. It's hard to come up with long ones.

**Amy's Dream:**

"It's dark." Amy thought.

She continued to walk around this giant room that seemed to go on and on.

"I know I am walking, but why am I not getting anywhere?"

"Why is it so dark and cold?"

Her body glowed like a firefly on the darkest of summer nights.

"Amy" a scratchy voice said as he called to Amy.

"Amy" It said again getting much louder and cruel.

"Is someone there?" Amy said as she called into the distance.

"Amy!" The voice was now screeching her name.

Amy now ran in the darkness calling out "Is anyone there?"

"Amy….." The voice faded into complete silence.

Amy ran even faster. She was now screaming into the darkness.

"Wait don't go." "I need help!"

Amy ran faster and faster till she saw something in the distance. She ran as fast as she could towards the object that seemed to float in midair. When she finally stopped she was out of breath.

"What…pant……is…..pant…..this?" she said trying to catch her breath.

What now stood in front of her was a giant gate. It was very tall and rusted around the hinges. On either side of the gate, stood two massive gargoyles with piercing red eyes, and sharp claws. Amy slowly and carefully put her hand out to touch them. She finally after what seemed like years touched the gargoyle and then backed off.

"Thank goodness, there only stone." Amy said in relief.

"Amy" The scratchy voice from before was calling her.

Now she knew that the voice was coming from inside the gate. She slowly put her hands on the rusted handle bars of the gate. Amy pulled a hard as she could and the doors slowly creaked open. There was now a bright light coming from inside the gate. She walked into it and……

"And then I woke up." Amy said with a sigh.

"That's a real creepy dream." Said Tails, that quivered at the thought of having that dream.

"I wish I knew what was on the other side of that gate." Amy said in sorrow.

"Me too" Tails exclaimed with a little smile. "Any way, don't let it get to you it was only a dream.

"Yeah I know" Amy said with another great sigh.

"Well" Amy exclaimed "Now I am going to look for Sonic!"

Sorry that it's another short one. I thought her dream would be a lot longer. I'll try to make my next chapters a lot longer. Please review!


	3. Finding the way

**Chapter 3:**

Sorry this one took so long. Well here is chapter 3! Enjoy

**Next:**

Amy bolted out of Tails's house slamming the door behind her.

"Amy really likes Sonic." Tails said with a sigh as he shook his head.

**In Central Park:**

Amy ran around looking for Sonic. She checked all his usual hangouts and more places he may be.

"Where could he be?" Amy said

She looked in the windows of the dinner where Sonic usually ate. He was not in that place.

"Where the heck could he be?" "I checked everywhere!" Amy said with a large sigh.

Amy walked down the sidewalk. There were a lot of people now. They were all pushing and shoving each other.

"What is with all the people out today?" Amy thought to herself.

"Maybe the fair is here early!" Amy said with a large grin.

Amy started to make her way through the crowd. She looked farther ahead to see what was going on. To her surprise she saw Sonic walking through the crowd.

"Sonic!" Amy thought to her self and she started to push her way through the crowd.

As Amy pushed her way through the crowd she all of a sudden found herself on the ground next to a brown hedgehog that looked about her age.

"I'm so sorry!" The hedgehog said as he looked into Amy's eyes.

Amy just stared back at him still trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you ok?" The male hedgehog asked again.

Amy, finally coming back to earth said, "Oh yes, I'm fine. What just happened?" She said with concern and confusion.

"Someone pushed me and knocked me into you and that sent us both to the ground." The brown hedgehog said with a small chuckle. "I am very sorry." Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes I am fine." Amy said.

"That's good." The brown hedgehog said while extending a hand to offer to help her up.

Amy grabbed his hand and he pulled her off the ground. When Amy was up and finally at eye level with him, she looked into his deep blue-green eyes. The more Amy looked into his eyes, the more she felt she had known him from somewhere.

"Do I know you?" Amy said with a soft gentle voice.

"No, I don't think so." He said with a puzzled look.

"You just seem very familiar." Amy said with a small smile.

"Are you sure you are ok? Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask for your help. You are probably busy anyway." Amy said with a smile.

"Oh no, I insist! I mean, I did knock you down."

Amy looked into his eyes again. The blues and the greens were mesmerizing.

"Well I am trying to find a friend of mine." Amy said finally giving into the offer.

"I'll help you!" He said with a small smile.

"By the way, Amy said as they began to walk down the sidewalk together, my name is Amy.

"My name is Zack." He said with a big grin. He put his hands behind his head.

**Half an hour later:**

"I give up." Amy said with a sigh.

"Sorry we couldn't find Sonic." Zack said

Amy stomach began to growl. She garbed it and held it tight as she began to laugh.

"I'm so hungry." Amy said with a sigh.

"Well there's a dinner right there." Zack said. "We can go eat over there.

"Why not!" Amy said as they walked over together.

They went over to one of the empty booths and sat down. The menus were already on the table and they both grabbed one and quickly scanned the menu. A waitress walked over.

"What will it be?" The waitress said with a tiny smile.

"I will have the soup special." Zack said handing the waitress the menu.

"I will have the chicken salad without the croutons." Amy said also hand the waitress the menu.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress said.

"I would like a Coke." Zack said

"I would like a diet Pepsi" Amy replied.

"So do you like it here?" Zack questioned.

"Yes, I love it!" Amy said with a smile. "What about you."

"It's ok." He said with a laugh.

They talked about all sorts of different thing until the food came. The waitress walked over with a platter of food.

"One soup special with a Coke and a chicken salad, hold the croutons with a diet Pepsi." She said as she handed them their plates of hot food.

"So you said you have been having weird dreams lately?" Zack said while taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I don't understand why I keep on having that dream." She said with a sigh as she took a fork full of chicken and salad.

"Dreams sometimes tell you things." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, like this one is suppose to tell me anything." Amy said with a very large sigh.

**Another 20 minutes later:**

"I'm full." Amy said with and sigh.

"So am I." Zack said with a bigger sigh then Amy's.

"I'll pay for dinner." Zack said

"Oh no, you have done enough already." Amy said with a small laugh.

"I insist." Zack said.

"You're so sweet. Amy said as he paid the person at the desk.

They walked out together. They both walked to Amy's house. They walked up to the front porch.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening." Amy said as she unlocked the door and walked in. She was about to shut the door when Zack began to say something.

"Amy will you….."

Amy stood now in the doorway.

"What is it Zack?" Amy questioned.

"Will you let me kiss you goodnight?" Zack said as he blushed.

**End of the chapter:**

OMG! Will Amy kiss Zack? Why did Amy think she knows him from somewhere? Dose Amy still like Sonic? This is getting real interesting.

Was this chapter long enough for you people? I hope it was! Please review! What is going to happen next? Too much is happening at once! 0o


	4. Hallucination

**Chapter 4:**

I left you hanging before which was fun! Not really. Well here's what you have been waiting for!

"Kiss me." Zack said.

"Zack? What's going on?" Amy thought to herself. "Why would I want you to? Wait! I like Sonic! What am I doing?

"I have to go." Amy said and quickly ran into her house and locked the door.

"What was that?" Zack said to himself still puzzled about what happened.

**Inside Amy's house:**

"What a jerk!" Amy said to her self. "I'm totally faithful to Sonic. "What was I thinking?"

Amy collapsed on here bed and griped tight onto her pillow. She felt very strange.

"I just need to sleep. I will fell better tomorrow." Amy said as she drifted off to sleep.

**That night:**

"_Come to me Amy, COME….._

"Ahh!" Amy sat up in her bed. "That dream, that awful dream!

Amy looked at the clock next to her on her nightstand.

"11:30 I have to calm down. It was just a dream." Amy sighed. "A very terrible and awful dream." Amy said as she began to cry. "Why dose this keep happening to me?

Eventually she had cried herself to sleep. She slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**The next morning:**

Amy's alarm clock went off. She was actually already in the kitchen having breakfast. She was at the kitchen table in a fluffy white robe gracefully holding a cup of piping hot tea. Her eyes were glazed because she was deep in thought. She almost looked like she was in a trance. Then she let out a small sigh.

"Snap out of it Amy, its time to start another day." She thought to her self as she took a sip of her tea.

She slowly made her way into the bathroom and turned the knob so hot water would come out. She was still holding her tea. She placed it down on the counter where the sink was. She undressed her self and turned off the water when the tube was almost full. She slowly placed her foot in like a ballerina would when they step on the stage. She slowly put her head under the water. Since she had not brushed her hair yet her hair was curly and when her hair hit the water the curls floated all over. She put here head under the water and just laid there. She came up again.

"There, now I feel a lot better." She thought to herself.

She laid there for about ten minutes. Then she began to drain the crystal cool water.

"Now that I'm awake, I can take a shower." She said as she turned on the hot water.

She let the hot water beet on her head. Then the water started to feel heavier and thicker.

"What in the world." Amy said.

She turned around just to see where the water was suppose to be coming out of but instead she saw thick dark brown mud and dead bugs coming out.

"AHHHHHH" She screamed. She fell backwards and the mud was starting to fill up the tube. It was pulling her down.

"Help me!" She screamed. The mud covered her up. Then she sat up. There was no trace of mud at all anywhere.

"What is going on?" Amy said still panting.

Then the phone rang. She got out of the tube.

"Hello." Amy said when she picked it up.

"Hey Amy" It was Cream.

"Hi, Cream. What's up?" Amy said feeling little happier.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me? Cream asked happily.

"Sure I would love to." Amy said with glee. Surely shopping would make her feel happier.

"Ok, come to my house at 1:00 ok? Cream asked politely.

"1:00 it is then" Amy said pleased to know that she had a friend. "Bye."

Amy hung up the phone.

"I need to get ready!" Amy said gleefully

**End of chapter:**

So what do you think? Why is Amy hallucinating like that? What's with this Zack character? Will she see him again? There's only one way to find out, keep reading. Please Review!


	5. Normal shopping day, I think NOT

**Chapter 5:**

Amy stayed out of the bathroom for sometime after that incident. She got ready in her room instead.

"I don't want to wear my dress again. I think I will wear this."

She held up a pair of baggie blue jeans and a small pink shirt with a red heart on it. When she got it on, she went over to her mirror that stood about 5ft tall on the floor.

"I look so cute." She thought to herself.

She glanced over to her clock.

"12:49! I'm going to be late!" She ran out the door grabbing her purse with her.

She hopped into her car (Yes, she drives a car in this story) and sped out of the driveway. She turned up the music loud and rolled down her window so she could feel the wind flow through her hair. When she finally got to creams house she was 20minutes late. She rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Cream said.

"Hey!" Amy said with a small sigh. "Sorry for being so late."

"It's ok." Cream said with a big smile.

"You ready to go?" Amy said with a smile back.

"Sure am." Cream said as they walked back to Amy's car.

**At the mall:**

"Where do you want to go first?" Amy said.

"I need to find a new pair of shoes." Cream said with a smile.

"Then to the shoe store!" Amy said with a giggle.

As they walked into the store Amy spied a cute pair of pink high cut boots.

"They're so cute!" She squealed as she turned to Cream.

"I like them." Cream said with a smile as she pointed to a pair of peach colored sandals on the other side of the store.

They went towards the shoes that they really wanted. Amy leaned down to pickup the boots when all of a sudden she found that her head was underwater!

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screamed as bubbles flew up past her head.

She tried to pull her head out of the water but couldn't. Cream heard her scream and ran over to her and put her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Cream said very confused.

Amy, that was now breathing heavily, gasped and then fainted.

"Amy!" Cream screamed.

**Dream:**

"Amy? It's time to wake up."

A voice called to Amy as she opened her heavy eyes. She found herself lying in a lush green field with lovely white and blue flowers scattered all around her.

"Where am I?" Amy said with a yawn. "It's so beautiful."

She sat up slowly and gracefully and looked up at the crystal blue sky. She looked far out into the meadow. She saw a brown hedgehog that seemed to look like Zack.

"Zack, is that you?" Amy said in almost a whisper.

"Its time to wakeup Amy." The voice said before fading away.

**Back at Amy's house:**

"What happened, Cream?" Sonic said in a panic.

"I don't know! She screamed, I ran over, and she fainted." Cream said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Cream." Said Tails in a gentle voice. "She'll be all right.

Sonic looked down at Amy who lied still on her bed. He saw that Amy's eyes started to twitch.

"She's waking up!" Sonic said with excitement in his voice.

Amy's eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"What are you doing here?" She said with another big yawn.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Tails said in a whisper.

"All I remember is that my head was underwater, and I couldn't breathe." Amy said still frightened about what happened.

"Water?" Sonic asked. "You where is a shoe store. There's not water in there."

"There was though!" Amy said her voice getting louder. "I couldn't breathe!"

"Is every thing alright Amy?" Tails asked very confused.

"No." Amy said trying to hold back the tears. "I'm not ok."

Amy told all of them about all her dreams and her hallucination in the bath tube.

"It's just a dream Amy." Sonic said with a small laugh. "You are taking it too personally."

"But…." Amy began.

"I think I should stay here so if you have another problem I can help you." Cream said cutting into Amy's sentence. "Until then, you should get some rest."

"I guess I should." Amy said before she drifted back to sleep.

**End of chapter:**

What is up with Amy? I'm even on the edge of my seat waiting to see what will happen next! Please review and tell me any ideas about what should happen next!


	6. The Visitor

Did I get you excited about what will happen next? I hope I did. Well here is chapter 6! I hope you liked it so far! Don't forget to review! Please!

**Chapter 6:**

That morning Amy arose from bed to the smell of freshly baked pancakes. She put on her fluffy robe and slipped into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead." Cream said flipping a pancake over next to the stove.

"Mmmmmmm." Amy licked her lips and sat down at the table. "It smells delicious!"

"It's all homemade." Cream said with a smile "How did you sleep last nigh? Anymore dreams?"

"No, but I slept well!" Amy said eyeing the stack of piping hot pancakes.

"That's good." Cream said now bringing over the pancake platter.

"They look good." Amy said as Cream put a large pancake on her plate.

"Thank you." Cream said her cheeks turning slightly red. "Do you want maple syrup?"

"Yes please." Amy said.

Cream poured a large amount of the sticky goop on the pancake.

**After breakfast:**

"Ohh, I'm stuffed." Amy said grabbing her stomach.

"Well, you did eat five of them." Cream said taking her plate to the sink.

"Let me help you clean up Cream." Amy said getting out of her seat.

"No, Amy! You are going to rest the whole day!" Cream said taking the plate out of Amy's hands.

"Are you sure?" Amy questioned.

"Positive!" Cream said rinsing off the dishes.

Ok then, I'm going to go watch some T.V. Amy said making her way over to the living room.

Amy collapsed on the couch.

"Why am I so tired? I didn't even do anything." Amy thought to herself.

She grabbed the remote and scanned through the channels. She eventually found there was nothing interesting on and turned on the news. She watched it for about ten minutes. She then fell a sleep not even realizing it.

**Dream:**

"Where are you Amy?" a boys voice called to her. "I miss you. I need you!"

"Where are you?" Amy called out.

"I'm right here." The voice said again

Amy turned around and….

**End of dream"**

Amy was awoken by the doorbell. Amy lay still on the couch. Creamed answered the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" Cream said gently.

"Is Amy here?" A voice said.

It was Zack!

Amy, who had recognized his voice, got up and went to the door.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" Amy said very confused.

**End of the chapter:**

I know, I know, its short! Sorry. Anyway, what is Zack doing here? He shouldn't be here! Will Amy ever know who the voice is in her dream? Please Review! What is going to happen next?


	7. The Suspicious

Finally! I'm done with this chapter. I as so sorry that it took so long! Anyway here's chapter 7! Enjoy. Please review!

**Chapter 7:**

"What are you doing here?" Amy said felling a little dazed.

"I just wanted to come by and say I'm sorry for acting the way I acted a few days ago." Zack said with a little smile.

Cream was very confused.

"So what is up?" Zack said with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Well, I was taking a nap." Amy said with a small yawn.

"Oh, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Zack said with a gasp.

"Yeah, but it's ok." Amy said with a grin.

Zack looked down into her sleepy eyes. She seemed so happy to him. He felt trance by her mysterious eyes.

"Have you had anymore dreams?" Zack said now coming out of his daydream.

"Well, actually I have had a couple." Amy said.

"Will you tell me about them?" Zack said now becoming more interested.

"Ok, but please don't make fun of me." Amy said sitting up off the couch.

Three hours passed as Amy told Zack about her dreams and her hallucinations. Zack knew that it couldn't have been just a coincidence. Even though he didn't act like it or say anything, Amy knew that he knew something about what was going on, but was afraid to ask him. She didn't want to look like an idiot if she was wrong.

"That's fascinating!" Zack said in surprise.

"I know!" Amy said now wide awake.

_**DING**_

Amy and Zack heard a nose from the kitchen. They smelt chocolate.

"I thought maybe you would like some homemade hot coco so I made you some." Cream said coming out of the kitchen with two large mugs of steaming hot coco in both her hands.

"It smells delicious Cream!" Amy said taking the right mug from her hand.

"Thank you." Zack said taking the other mug from the opposite hand.

"Well drink up before it gets cold." Cream said with a big smile and a small giggle.

Zack took a large gulp of the coco and turned to Amy.

"What do you think is wrong? With your dreams I mean." Zack said wiping his face with a neatly folded napkin that cream also brought out.

"Well, at first I thought my dreams meant nothing, but now since I keep on having the same dream and have been having theses bad things happen to me, I really think it is trying to tell me something!" Amy said taking a sip of the coco.

All of a sudden a sparkle appeared in Zack's eyes, but he didn't say anything. Amy noticed this and became very confused.

"Why did his eyes do that?" Amy thought to herself. "Is he happy about that, or what?

"Of coarse…" Amy began. "It probably doesn't mean anything."

The sparkle in Zack's eyes faded away and he took another sip of his coco.

"Well, I must go. It is getting late." Zack said as he got of the edge of the couch.

He went to the door very quickly and seemed to shiver as he left. He slammed the door behind him.

"What in the world?" Amy said looking at the door very confused.

**End of Chapter:**

What is up with Zack? Dose he know something that Amy doesn't? Please feel free to give me any new ideas to what the next chapter should be about! Please review! Thanks again for sticking with me and reviewing and reading for this long into the story!


	8. Fight of the Fights

Hey, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Well here is the 8th chapter!

**Chapter 8:**

"What is up with him?" Cream questioned as she walked out of kitchen.

"I don't kno…. Suddenly there was a big crash outside!

"What was that?" Amy screamed and she jumped off the couch and ran over to the door. She griped onto the handle and yanked the door open!

There sat on the ground Sonic who was gripping his nose, and Zack who was holding his head struggling to see strait!

"Cream hurry and help me with theses two." Amy hollered into the house.

"What are you talking abou…" Cream stopped when she saw the two hedgehogs. "Oh! Yes let's get them inside!"

**Inside the house:**

Cream set up a pot of tea and some cookies as Amy helped Zack and Sonic sit down on the couch.

"What just happened?" Sonic said turning to Zack with a puzzled look on his face. "And who are you anyway?"

"This is Zack." Amy said giving Sonic a frustrated look on her face.

Sonic asked the question like he was disturbed by the fact that Amy had a guy as a friend, besides him of course.

"I'm sorry I ran into you. I wasn't really paying attention." Zack's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Its ok, I needed to stop day dreaming anyway, oh and by the way I'm Sonic." Sonic said giving a big thumbs up to Zack.

Amy shook her head in embarrassment.

"I know." Zack said. "It's nice to meet you though.

"What are you doing here anyway Sonic?" Amy questioned now inverting her gaze on Sonic.

"I was coming over to see how you are feeling." Sonic said confused on why she had asked his so rashly.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better." Amy said with a small grin.

Zack looked down at his wristwatch. "Wow, I can't believe its 5:30! Time sure dose fly. Well I should get going."

"Wait, why don't you stay for dinner? You know what why don't you both stay for dinner!" Amy said standing up off the chair she was sitting on.

"That sounds good." Sonic said turning to Amy.

"I don't know." Zack said questioning the idea.

"No I insisted!" Amy said firmly.

"Ok, I'll stay." Zack said still questioning himself.

"Well then it's settled! Where going to all have dinner with each other!" Amy said with glee in her voice.

"You two should get to know each other as Amy and I make dinner." Cream said while handing Amy an apron.

"That's a great idea!" Amy said tying the apron around her neck. "Dinner will be done shortly.

Amy left the living room with Cream and Zack's friendly smile turned into a stern frown. He turned to Sonic.

"Why are you friends with Amy?" He said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Well she really likes me and…" Sonic began.

"No she doesn't!" Zack cut in now his face turning into more of a frown then ever.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion!" Sonic said now his face in a frown as well.

"She wouldn't like a hedgehog like you! She needs to like someone that's smart!" Zack hissed!

"And I'm not smart!" Sonic said now becoming very annoyed!

"No you're not smart! I am!" Zack said with a grin that showed hints of playful evil.

"I am to smart!" Sonic said between grinding his teeth.

"No your not! You just think you are!" Zack said

Sonic was becoming enraged by Zack's behavior. Sonic just wanted to haul off and punch him!

"If you know what's go fro you, I suggest you stay away from Amy!" Zack hissed.

"Just make me!" Sonic said with a grim look.

"I will!" Zack said as he was going to leap on Sonic, but before he could Amy walked into the living room.

"Dinners' done!" Amy said with a smile.

Zack and Sonic smiled at her then turned at each other.

"I'm warning you!" Zack said as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"What ever." Sonic said quietly to himself.

**End of Chapter**

Oh no! What is going on with Zack? Will Sonic take his warning seriously! How is dinner going to go? Is it going to go good or is it going to be a big disaster? There's only one way to find out, keep reading! Until then, please review!


	9. Sorry story

Thankyou to all the people who reviewed the last chapter. Well here's what you waited so patently for.

**Chapter 9:**

When Sonic entered the kitchen Zack was already seated right next to Amy. This made Sonic mad because he wanted to sit next to her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Amy questioned noticing Sonic had walked into the room.

"Oh yes." Sonic said smiling at Amy.

He seated himself in front of Amy. He turned and smirked at Zack. Zack just glared at him.

"Well here is our masterpiece." Cream said as she brought out a large platter of all sorts of rice and seafood.

"It looks and smells great." Sonic eyed the food while licking his lips.

"I'm glad I stay." Zack said with a smile as he turned to Amy.

"Well, dig in!" Amy squealed happily.

Sonic glared at Zack and Amy as they giggled softly. And what really mad him furious was the funny looks Zack made at him across the table.

"Will you pass me the rice?" Zack said looking at Sonic.

"Sure." Sonic said with a sly grin.

Sonic picked up the plate of rice and purposely hit the spoon hard. This caused the spoon with a large glob of sticky rice to fly through the air and hit Zack right on the top of the head.

"OH! I'm so sorry Zack, how clumsy of me." Sonic said with sarcasm in his voice.

Zack glared at Sonic with hatred in his eyes.

"Oh Zack are you ok?" Amy said with astonishment.

"Did you say you wanted more shrimp, Sonic? Zack said with anger in his voice. "Here you go!"

Zack took the large plate of shrimp and dumped it on top of Sonic's head.

"Oh!" Cream said tears filling her eyes.

This childish food fight got fiercer and fiercer between the two very angry hedgehogs. By time it was all over there was food and spilt drinks all over the kitchen and even a little in the living room.

"How could you two!" Amy said tears filling her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She got up from the table and rushed into her bedroom. Cream just sat there confused and frustrated about what just happened.

"Now look what you did!" Sonic said angrily as he turned to Zack.

"Me! You're the one who started it"! Zack screeched.

"What is wrong with you?" Sonic screamed at Zack.

"Amy's my girlfriend! You just need to butt out!" Zack hissed back.

"You're crazy!" Sonic said.

"You're going to be sorry for this hedgehog!" Zack yelled at Sonic as he ran out the door.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sonic yelled after him.

"Poor Amy." Cream said with a sigh as she got out a mop and sponge.

"Oh I forgot about Amy!" Sonic said as he rushed up the stares to Amy's room.

"Amy are you ok?" Sonic said softly as he knocked on the tight shut door of Amy's room.

"Leave me alone." Amy yelled through the door of the room. "I never want to talk to you again!"

**End of chapter:**

Poor Amy! Will this be the end of her relationship with Sonic? And what dose Zack mean that Sonic will be sorry for what he has done to him. There something going down with the Zack character, but what? There's only one way to find out, keep reading and please feel free to review. No flames


	10. The bad

Sorry this one took so long! So here in chapter 10!

**Chapter 10:**

Sonic knocked on Amy's door.

"Amy are you ok?" Sonic said in a gentle loving voice.

There was no answer.

"Amy?" Sonic said louder now.

Still there was no answer.

Sonic began to pound franticly on the locked door.

"AAAAAAMMMMMMYYYYYY!" He screamed.

Between the yelling and the pounding the doorknob fell off. He stopped almost instantly when he saw what he had done.

"Um sorry about the doorknob, Ha, ha. It was an accident." Sonic said peering inside the room.

The room was empty, but the window was wide open. The drapes were flowing with the cool breeze. A note lay on Amy's neatly made bed. The letters edges were torn and dirty. It wasn't exactly in the best condition. Sonic ripped the letters envelope apart not really caring to see if it was clean or filthy. He took out a piece of old paper. On the paper was writing.

"Oh no!" Sonic said aloud. He ran out the door and down the stairs.

The note that he had read said….

**Sonic,**

**I told you Amy would be mine!**

**I warned you, but you didn't listen!**

**She's mine forever!**

It was signed with a skull and crossbones.

**Now joining back with Sonic:**

Sonic was now outside pacing around the doormat of the outside of the house.

"Zack must have done this!" Sonic thought with rage. He tightened his fists. "He's going to pay!

He now stopped pacing and ran down the driveway.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic said out loud while stopping dead in his tracks. "I don't even know where she would be!"

He began to pace again the stopped and looked down.

"What's this?" He said.

He saw strange markings on the ground like something heavy had been dragged.

"Amy's hammer perhaps?" He thought to himself He followed them back up the drive way where he found skid marks from a car. He followed them down the driveway again and into the street. He followed the skid marks until he came to an old abandoned shack.

It reminded him of the old haunted houses he use to see in the movies.

"This place is just plain creepy." He thought to himself as he walked up the broken stairs onto the rickety porch.

The porch lay at a strange slanted angle so the door was off center and couldn't close. He peered into the opening where the door was supposed to close and latch. It was to dark inside to see but he could hear voices.

"Finally your mine!" A male voice said in a very grim way.

"I'll never be yours!" A girl said.

"But Amy, you have no choice!" The voice cackled.

"Amy!" Sonic whispered to himself.

**Oh no, what is going to happen to Amy? Is Sonic going to be able to save her? What is up with Zack? Join me in reading the final chapter "Coming soon".**


	11. The End

This is the final chapter, the chapter idea was from a friend of mine, she wrote all of it, but I did reword a lot of it, so it was a mix of both our ideas, but she deserves most of the credit her pen name is **MaggieLimerick**. Thank you!

Chapter 11

Sonic tiptoed into the room and slid behind a shelf covered in tools. From there, he could see Zack standing in front of Amy, who was tied up. The blue hedgehog continued to try to get closer to Zack and Amy so he could hear what was going on. As he crept closer he bumped the shelf and a toolbox came crashing down to the floor. The crash startled Zack and he spun around.

"Whose there?" He called out into the darkness.

There was no answer. He saw no one.

"Maybe an animal tipped something over." He said under his breath as he turned back to Amy

Sonic still moved closer, making sure he stayed in the shadows and this time more careful not to tip anything else over. He quietly walked up behind the brown hedgehog, and punched him. Zack flew into a wall with a crash. Then Sonic leaped onto a shelf above Zack and knocked everything that was up there upon him. They landed on Zack. He cried with pain as he tried to pull himself out of the sharp, rusty objects. Meanwhile, Amy tried to wiggle out of the ropes she was tied in. She notices an ax that lay on the floor not far from her. She tried to grab it with her tied hands. Amy reached and stretched until she was finally able to grab it. She cut some of the rope and managed to get free. As the ropes fell to the floor, she pulled out her hammer. Sonic had Zack cornered, and he was ready to attack. When Zack saw that Amy was free, he quickly pulled himself to his feet and launched himself over Sonic's head.

"How did you get free?" He said with a tone.

Amy just pulled up her hammer and leaped at him.

"Hiyah!" She cried as she smacked him. The blow from the hammer was so great it sent Zack flying into the door of the shed.

Zack looked at both of them with hatred, but there was still a sparkle in his eyes. He then dissipered and reappeared behind Sonic and Amy. Zack slammed them against each other and they both fell to the floor. Sonic rolled off of Amy and then helped her to her feet. Then Zack pushed him into the wall. Zack then pinned Sonic to the wall and continuously punched him in the face.

"Leave him alone!" Amy cried. She ran at Zack and knocked him away from Sonic with great force. Sonic fell to his knees and began rubbing his face. Amy still hit Zack over and over. Zack grabbed a shovel that was sitting next to him and used it to push away Amy. The next thing sonic knew, was that he was pinned to the floor.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time! Ever since I met you!" Zack said with an evil grin. Then he raised the shovel high above his head, right above Sonic's face! Amy knew she had to go something. She launched her hammer at him. It struck him in the head and he fell on top of Sonic unconscious.

"AHH! Get him off me!" Sonic said pushing Zack off him tired body.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Amy cried as she ran towards him. She leaped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "What are we going to do about Zack?" She asked as she looked into Sonic's eyes.

"I guess we take him down to the police station or something." Sonic said. He really wasn't sure what to do with him.

"I guess that's all we can really do, huh?" Amy asked with a sigh.

"Yup, I guess so." Sonic replied back as he held Amy in his arms. "That's all we can do."

**Back at Amy's house**

Cream: "I just baked an apple pie for desert, who wants some? Hello? Is anyone here? Where did everyone go? HELLO!

The End

Well, that's the end of the story, o yeah, if you didn't get the part about cream its ok, see everyone left without her even knowing, so she thought everyone was still at Amy's house so she baked a pie, so she was home alone and she didn't even know it. So when she called out that she baked a pie, she thought that they would still be there to eat it, well guess they weren't, DUH! I hope you liked this story. Sorry the chapters did take a long time. I'm writing a new story call **Fountain of Crystal Tears. **In that story, I promise it won't take that long for me to get the chapters posted, and the chapters will also be a lot longer, I hope you will all read that story too. It will be coming out soon. It's a must read. I hope you liked this one, please send feedback. Thanks and talk to you all soon! BYE!


End file.
